onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-27122608-20171208183754/@comment-195.83.231.74-20171220110714
BENGBENG NO MI a écrit : 195.25.242.130 a écrit : Chapter Title: Unknown Mama An angry Daifuku calls a genie and it attacks Carrot. Carrot quickly dodges it. On the contrary, fleets that get caught in the genie attack are half destroyed. According to Jinbe, the Mink tribe get their wildness awaken by looking at full moon and become violent. But if they can't control it well, they'll fight overnight and exhaust themselves. Brooke hears it, runs on the sea by himself heading towards Daifuku's fleets to help Carrott. It's been 8 hours since Big Mom's outburst, something abnormal has happened to her body. Big Mom gets thinner little by little. Following Big Mom's order, Napoleon calls back Prometheus and Zeus. Sanji and Bege fight like cats and dogs on Bege's ship. Bege insists that since the cake is for Big Mom they should put poison and bombs in it. Sanji doesn't like his own cooking getting intervened so he let Bege taste the cream on the cake. Being wrapped in happiness, Bege faints. Daifuku's fleets become unsteerable due to the battle between the genie and Carrot. Fighting under Sulong form too long, . Brooke asks her how to get back to her original form her response is covering her eyes. Zeus and Prometheus joins Big Mom. Prometheus stays on Big Mom's hair. Holding the sword Napoleon on one hand, hair-burning Big Mom jumps to Zeus and raids the Sunny. Everybody is stunned. "Be ready to discard the ship!" shouts Jinbe. still translating Merci l'ami X) Pas de scan la semaine pro aussi les amis X) Ch.889 "Strange Mama" Daifuku en colère appelle le génie à attaquer Carrot mais Nimble Carot échappe à ses attaques Sa flotte est prise dans les attaques du génie et partiellement détruite Jinbe dit quand la tribu des visons voit la pleine lune, ils peuvent réveiller leur sauvagerie et aller dans une frénésie S'ils ne peuvent pas le contrôler correctement, ils pourraient se battre pendant une nuit entière jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent morts d'épuisement. Brook l'entend et se précipite sur l'océan lui-même vers la flotte de Daifuku pour soutenir Carotte. Depuis le début de sa rage, il a été 8 heures, le corps de Mama commence à se comporter étrangement. Elle commence à perdre du poids petit à petit. Napoléon, sous la direction de Mama, convoque Zeus et Prométhée On Bege. Bege veut qu'ils mettent du poison dans le gâteau et le nourrissent à BM Sanji dit qu'il ne veut pas mettre quelque chose comme ça dans sa cuisine. Il laisse Bege manger une partie de la crème utilisée sur le gâteau. Bege tombe de joie A cause de Carotte contre le génie, la flotte de Daifuku est devenue incapable de diriger le navire. Carotte commence à faiblir par épuisement de l'utilisation de la forme de su long, mais est recueillie par Brook. Brook se demande comment elle peut revenir à la normale et elle dit que si elle cache ses yeux, elle peut se transformer. Zeus et Prométhée fusionnent avec les loges de BM Prometheus dans les cheveux de BM. D'une main elle tient l'épée de Napoléon et ses cheveux flamboient vivement, BM vole sur Zeus vers le Sunny Jine crie à l'équipage qui regarde en étonnement muet, de se préparer à abandonner le navire ?8) ça sent le google translate ça :D